


My Favorite Things

by 1QuietStiles7



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Non Idol AU, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QuietStiles7/pseuds/1QuietStiles7
Summary: Christmas mornings are crazy busy. You wake up much earlier than needed so you spend a little time enjoying the calm and little moments with your husband.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader
Kudos: 12
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	My Favorite Things

It’s still dark outside when you wake up, you can see the sky just beginning to lighten. Your husband’s arm lightly holding you against his chest. His lights snores nearly putting you back to sleep. The house is quiet, the little ones still fast asleep in their beds, the dog probably asleep in your son’s bed. You know you need to get up soon to shower and start breakfast before the baby wakes up and demands to be fed but you lay there feeling safe and loved for a few minutes.

“You’re so loud,” Hyungwon says from behind you, tightening his grip on you and pulling you more snugly against him, burrowing his face into the back of your neck to leave soft kisses along it and your shoulder. You giggle softly, "I haven't even said anything yet."

"Still loud. What are you thinking about so hard?"

"Just how everything is different this year."

"Not that different," he says. “Just one more kid now,” thinking of HyunShik, your six-month son.

“And a new house in a new city, hours away from either of our families. I quit my job while you got a new one. Everything just seems different this year. It’s like we started all over.”

“Nah, still love you the same, and HyunKi is just as bright and happy as he’s always been. Ichi is still a dopey and excitable pup.” You smile at his words, thinking of your oldest child and his dog. “Still love our life together and everything we’ve built and are building. Still rather fight with you than try with anyone else.”

His words caused a lump to form in your throat, “Stop it, you’re gonna make me cry.” 

“That’s my job baby but only the good ones, just like it’s my job to wipe them away and make you smile every day,” he whispers against your skin. He returns to leaving pecks along your shoulder, not trying to start anything just wanting to show affection. Your hand slips down to his and you intertwine your fingers, wanting just a bit more contact.

You both lay there, just basking in each other, watching the sky fill with colors as the sun announces a new day. Hyungwon’s breathing is deep and even, the fall of his chest makes you want to fall asleep again. Just as you begin to think you might be able to steal another hour of rest, you hear the baby start to stir over the monitor causing you to let out a sigh. Hyungwon chuckles against your ear, “I’ll get him,” he offers.

“No, he’s not fussing yet. Let’s lay here a little longer,” you say turning over to face your husband. His eyes are still swollen from sleep and his hair looks like a bird nested in it but you still think he’s the most handsome man and count your lucky stars every day. 

He gives you a small smile, “What are you looking at?”

“My incredibly sexy husband.” His smile grows and you lean forward to give him an eskimo kiss before placing one on his plush lips. “Mmm,” you hum, “I think kissing you is my favorite thing to do.”

“Oh really,” he asks, pulling back just enough to leer at you. You start laughing which he joins in, unable to help himself. Once you’ve collected yourself you assure him that yes kissing him is your favorite thing...or at least in the top 5 things. You lay there awhile longer, stealing lazy kisses until your son demands attention. Hyungwon tells you to stay put and goes to get the baby before his cries can wake up his brother. You can hear him talking to your son.

“Oh my baby, you’re loud too. Just like your mama, aren’t you?” You scoff at his words, but continue listening to him. Another of your favorite things is watching, or listening in this case, Hyungwon with your children.

Hyungwon reaches down into the crib and gently lifts HyunShik, “Don’t tell your brother but you're my favorite son,” he says softly, you know he’s kidding. “Someone is very squishy this morning, gonna start potty training next week, mister.” The baby just coos back while Hyungwon changes him. You lay there smiling, listening to him continue to talk nonsense to the baby until both voices fade from the monitor. A few moments later, Hyungwon comes back in with HyunShik, who is cooing up at his father. Sitting up, you reach for the baby causing Hyungwon to pout and refuse, clutching the baby closer to his chest. 

“No, he’s mine.” He says dramatically. 

“And just how do you expect to feed him, sir? There aren’t any bottles made.” 

He pouts at you but hands over the infant, “Can I have him right back?” You bust out laughing, 

“You’re as bad as HyunKi.” He sticks out his tongue at you and tells you he’s going in the shower before your oldest wakes up. You nod and he proceeds to gather clothes before placing a kiss on the top of both your heads and goes into the master bath. You lean back against your pillow and feed the baby, listening to the water run and keeping an ear out for HyunKi, just in case he decides to wake up earlier than normal.

By the time Hyungwon walks out of the bathroom you’ve finished feeding HyunShik, the two of you are laying back against the pillow, snuggling. You look up at him, a content smile on your face.

“Don’t move,” he grabs his phone and snaps a picture. He places the phone on the dresser next to the doorway and climbs back on the bed, “Alright hand him over, need me some baby lovins.” You chuckle but willingly hand him over, stealing a kiss from Hyungwon before going to shower finally. Stepping out of the shower you hear Hyungwon talking to someone. Figuring it was HyunShik you walk out of the bathroom and see HyunKi sitting on his knees on the bed, wildly gesturing his arms and animatedly talking. 

You grab Hyungwon’s phone, “Pst,” their heads both swivel to you, you snap the picture just before the 3 year-old starts crawling across the bed, hopping down before running to you.

“Mommy!” Your second favorite thing is the amount of love and excitement your son greets you with every morning. You scoop him up into your arms, “Mommy, Santa came?” He asks, his innocent eyes peering into yours.

“I don’t know baby. We’ll have to go down and check if he ate his cookies.” He begins squirming to be put down so he can run out the door and down the hall, yelling for you to follow him. 

“C’mon,” he says impatiently, running back to the doorway when you don’t move fast enough. You and Hyungwon chuckle at his antics, following him down the hall, you holding his hand down the stairs. He runs as fast as his little legs can carry him, squealing in delight when he gets in front of the tree for ‘Santa’ had indeed visited last night. “Can I open them now,” he asks, already reaching for one. 

“Not yet.” 

“But!” 

You can see the impending fit and decide to try to head it off before he really gets into it, “I need help making breakfast. We’re gonna have pancakes but I need my own little elf to help.” 

“I can be an elf!” His despair from just moments ago was forgotten, excited to help make pancakes. He takes one last look at the gifts and runs off to the kitchen. You follow closely behind knowing that he can and will start without you. Breakfast goes off without a hitch, you stack the dishes on the counter, deciding they could wait until after presents.

HyunKi tears open the wrapping paper with as much enthusiasm as he does everything else. Reveling in each toy until another gift is pointed out to him. Hyungwon and you also open your gifts and HyunShik’s, having put his things into bags rather than wrapping them. Once everything has been opened and removed from the packaging thanks to Daddy, you just lean back on the couch, nestled into Hyungwon’s side. HyunKi playing with the new trucks on the carpet, his dog laying beside him, and HyunShik gently swaying in his swing, sound asleep.

“This is my first favorite thing,” you tell your husband, laying your head against his shoulder.

“I gotta say, it’s my favorite, too.”


End file.
